<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Usagi and Seiya Get Married by VampirePaladin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25555624">Usagi and Seiya Get Married</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/pseuds/VampirePaladin'>VampirePaladin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon (90s anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Minor Chiba Mamoru/Hino Rei, Post-Canon, Weddings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:34:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,528</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25555624</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/pseuds/VampirePaladin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Seiya Kou/Tsukino Usagi, Tsukino Usagi &amp; Sailor Senshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Just Married Exchange 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Usagi and Seiya Get Married</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/neosaiyanangel/gifts">neosaiyanangel</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun was shining with a gentle breeze on this beautiful spring day. It wasn’t too hot, and it wasn’t too cold. It was one of those days where a person could wear short sleeves but wasn’t warm enough to go swimming.</p>
<p>Almost no one knew it, but on this beautiful, but seemingly mundane day the most important wedding ever was about to take place. It was the day when this timeline would diverge from another timeline, one that guaranteed a thousand years of peace under the rule of New Queen Serenity and Neo King Endymion. No, Usagi had chosen a different path, a scarier path. She didn’t have a guarantee of a specific future anymore. </p>
<p>Usagi was in the changing room, wearing a white wedding dress with golden moons embroidered across it. Her bodice was being tightly laced by Rei. Small pearl accents were added to Usagi’s hair by Minako. Makoto had a class of water with a straw that she carefully held to let Usagi take sips when she needed them.</p>
<p>There was a knock on the door.</p>
<p>“Usagi, it’s me,” Ami said.</p>
<p>“Come in, Ami.”</p>
<p>The door opened just enough to let Ami slip in and quickly shut it behind her. In her hands was a clipboard. A pencil was perched between the top of her ear and the side of her head.</p>
<p>“Is everything alright?” Usagi asked. </p>
<p>“Yes,” Ami nodded. “Mamoru has gotten the replacement bouquet and he is on his way. He’ll make it on time if he isn’t caught speeding. Michiru and Haruka are warmed up and area ready. Setsuna has Hotaru ready. Taiki confirmed that Seiya is dressed and is ready to go.”</p>
<p>“What if the bouquet doesn’t make it in time? I can’t go down the isle without a bouquet!” Even the thought of getting married without her flowers was almost enough to send Usagi into hysterical tears.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry, Usagi,” Rei said as she stepped forward, the bodice properly laced. “My fiancé will definitely make sure that the bouquet makes it here in time for you.” Rei took Usagi’s hands in hers “Don’t worry, everything will be alright.”</p>
<p>“Rei,” Usagi said softly.</p>
<p>“Besides, you can’t go crying on your wedding day,” Minako said.</p>
<p>Through the open window the sound of a motorcycle could be heard as Mamoru pulled into the parking lot, a bouquet of white roses and lilies in hand. He parked by the entrance and rushed in the door, making him no longer visible through the window.</p>
<p>“Told you he’d pull through,” Rei said.</p>
<p>“I’ll go get the bouquet,” Ami said as she left the room.</p>
<p>Everything happened so fast after that. The girls did one last check of Usagi, from her hair all the way down to her feet. They made sure that nothing was out of place before leading Usagi out to wait just outside the doors, her bouquet pressed into her hands. Setsuna was already there, holding Hotaru’s hand.</p>
<p>A violin, joined by a piano, started to play, their melodies intertwining like the wind and the ocean. The melody filling the space and making all who listened to it think of the love in their life.</p>
<p>First came the cue for Hotaru to start down the isle with her little basket of flowers.</p>
<p>Then came Usagi’s. She started to walk at a slow, controlled pace, one step every second. She didn’t think about how she could trip over her own dress in front of everyone. Usagi also didn’t think about how she was excited and scared at the same time. Right now, her only thought was the beautiful woman in the plain, dark blue dress waiting for her at the altar. </p>
<p>Seiya and Usagi looked eyes.</p>
<p>In that moment the fear melted away. Love spread from Usagi’s body, warming her up.</p>
<p>The walk down the isle took a century and no time at all, before she was standing by Seiya’s side.</p>
<p>Seiya gave her that charming grin she used to give Usagi when they were teenagers.</p>
<p>“You look beautiful,” Seiya said. This was her first time seeing Usagi in her full wedding dress.</p>
<p>Usagi blushed from ear to ear. “You could have worn one too.”</p>
<p>Seiya shook her head. “I know how much this means to you.” Earth weddings were not the same as Kinmoku weddings, though they had elements in common. When Usagi had been telling Seiya about Earth weddings the gleam in Usagi’s eyes told Seiya just how much Usagi wanted to be a beautiful bride in a white dress, walking down the aisle. Seiya had insisted then that Usagi get her girlhood dream wedding, and she should be the beautiful bride that was adored by everyone there.</p>
<p>That’s when the screaming started.</p>
<p>It was coming from the reception room.</p>
<p>Usagi looked in the direction of the screams and bit her lip.</p>
<p>Rei, Mamoru, Setsuna, Yaten, and Taiki rose from their seats. It was agreed upon that if there was some form of an attack, which Ami said was a statistical likelihood, that those five would be the ones to intercept it first and try and deal with it without interrupting the wedding. The five left together.</p>
<p>Usagi could mentally see Sailor Mars leading the charge, threatening her firey wrath on the youma that had dared to attack on a day that mattered so much to Usagi.</p>
<p>The pastor gave a nervous look but when no one said anything, he began the ceremony.</p>
<p>Yaten rushed back in and whispered something to Ami, who then leaned over and whispered something to Makoto. The two had worried looks before following Yaten out. The sounds of battle had stopped and Yaten didn’t look panicked, so at least the youma was probably taken care of.</p>
<p>The ceremony continued on. The exact words being said were a blur to Usagi. She almost missed her cue.</p>
<p>“I do,” she murmured with a smile.</p>
<p>Finally, the words that she’d been waiting for the entire day came. </p>
<p>Then they kissed. It was the best kiss Usagi had ever had. It wasn’t the kiss of two awkward teenagers trying to figure things out. It also wasn’t the kiss of an engaged couple. No, this was the kiss of two people who had made an eternal vow of love to one another, who had promised to share all the pain and pleasure that life would bring them.</p>
<p>As Usagi and Seiya walked down the aisle together, Michiru and Haruka played their instruments. There was a blue of people cheering. Usagi saw her parents and brother, Naru, Motoki, so many people she’d helped and befriended over the years, the Phantom Sisters, Princess Kakyuu. Through the doors she could see a woman with long golden hair that turned to red. The woman smiled at the newlyweds before walking away.</p>
<p>Usagi and Seiya were herded into the room for the reception. The two of them were led to a raised table at the head of the room, where they could see everyone and everyone could see them. As everyone was getting seated Ami came up to Usagi and whispered in her ear.</p>
<p>“The youma was taken care of, but they destroyed the food and the cake.”</p>
<p>“Oh no,” Usagi said, tears starting to well up in her eyes. They’d spent so much time picking out the menu and the cake, making sure that everything would be absolutely perfect.</p>
<p>“They’ll be food and a cake, it won’t be as fancy as before, but we’ll have it.”</p>
<p>“What are you doing?” Seiya asked Ami.</p>
<p>“I’ve sent Taiki to go get hamburgers and fries. Makoto is in the kitchen and is baking a cake right now.”</p>
<p>“Wait, how does Makoto have the ingredients with her to make a cake?” Seiya asked.</p>
<p>“I brought them for if something like this happened,” Ami said. “The cake won’t be as elaborate, but it’ll be delicious and cute.”</p>
<p>“Ami, thank you,” Usagi said. Burger and fries wouldn’t be a bad meal and Makoto was incapable of making a bad cake. </p>
<p>The caterers started to bring out plates of food to each table. Each had a cheeseburger and fries, just like Ami had said they would. Usagi dug into her food. If she was being perfectly honest, she liked it better than the fancy food that they had picked out.</p>
<p>“I think this is more my taste,” Seiya said.</p>
<p>“Me too,” Usagi agreed.</p>
<p>No one else commented on the change of menu. There were some basic salads for the people that had requested the meatless option. After everyone had finished eating Makoto came out of the kitchen, her first appearance since she had left in the middle of the ceremony.</p>
<p>In her hands was a serving platter with a heart shaped cake on it, covered with pink frosting. White frosted letters gently congratulated Usagi and Seiya on their wedding day. Elaborate flowers made of icing decorated the edge and the sides.</p>
<p>To Usagi it was perfect. She thought it was better than the original elaborate cake. Looking around at all her friends that had made this day possible she knew that this simpler cake represented just how much all of them loved her.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>